Episode 5347 (8 September 2016)
Synopsis At the Beales’, Kathy breaks down as she acknowledges that Ben could so easily have died; she can’t cope with the thought. Grant assures Ben that he’ll be able to make it through the funeral today and to remember that he’s going for Paul. Alone with Phil at his hospital bedside, Grant tells him that Ben needs his Dad – Phil retorts that Mark does too. Grant questions Phil over how long Sharon has known about the paternity of Mark – Phil claims just before him. Grant is firm – Phil should be at Paul’s funeral with Ben, but Phil claims he’s too ill. Kathy visits Ben in hospital who worries that at the funeral, he’s going to be blamed for Paul’s death. Ben tells Kathy that DC Rice has informed him that they have all of Paul’s killers in custody and they’re being questioned. Ben’s choked when he finds Phil in a suit –he’s going to accompany Ben to the funeral. In the Chapel of Rest, a grief-stricken Les looks down on Paul in his open coffin. Pam lies in the foetal position in bed, clocking her funeral outfit hanging up. An emotional Claudette questions Les over whether he’s coping – he claims he is. Claudette and Patrick take Les for a cup of tea in the café where he blurts out that Pam hasn’t been in to see Paul in the Chapel of Rest; she’s refusing to say goodbye. Claudette suggests to Les that he has to let Pam grieve in her own way. Pam’s sister Mim arrives and Pam blurts out that Les is being no comfort – his grieving words aren’t real. Mim sides with Les – Pam should give Paul a goodnight kiss. Pam arrives at the Chapel of Rest, she asks Les to stay with her while she says her goodbyes but he makes his excuses. Pam sobs as she takes Paul’s hand for the last time and kisses him goodbye. Pam struggles to maintain her composure as she exits the funeral parlour and is greeted by the residents of the Square paying their respects. The market falls silent as Paul’s funeral procession makes its way across the Square. Courtney finds Mark in the Minute Mart and suggests that they do something before his flight later that day. Later, Grant pulls onto the Square as he sees Mark and Courtney go in for a kiss. Grant demands that Courtney get away from Mark; Courtney rages that her actions have nothing to do with him. Mark’s disgusted at Grant’s actions. A fired up Grant arrives at the Beales’, grabs Ian by the scruff of the neck and demands to know why he was lied to about Mark. When Ian snaps that Grant has made a mess of bringing Courtney up, Grant punches him to the ground. Grant rants that he found Mark about to kiss Courtney, due to being kept in the dark about her relationship to him. Sharon is adamant that Grant can’t tell Mark the truth, but Grant counter-argues. Jane suggests that Sharon and Ian head to the funeral; she needs to speak to Grant alone. Jane tells Grant that if Mark is told the truth, he’d be able to decide for himself how he feels about it. Grant’s unsure but he’s given food for thought when Jane reminds him that secrets can tear families apart. Grant calls Phil and tells him that he’s pleased he’s there for Ben at the funeral. Mark arrives back at the Beales’ – Grant suggests a pint and a talk, just the two of them… Sonia arrives home to find Sylvie giving Tina a hard time. Tina’s desperate for Sonia to stay and help, but she claims she has to drive Dot to Paul’s funeral. Sonia arrives at Dot’s and is surprised when Dot suggests that she may not be going to the funeral. When Sonia questions why, Dot explains that she’s been invited to a friend’s wedding today but feels she can’t go – though she is reluctant to reveal the reason. There’s a knock at the door –it’s Dot’s old friend Colin who’s concerned she won’t make it to his wedding unless he fetches her himself. Credits Notes *Paul Coker last appearance Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes